Which one?
by darkotter
Summary: Tamaki and the twins ask Haruhi which of them she likes the best... OneShot, of sorts


**A/N**: Ok, so this is my very first Ouran High School Host Club Fanfic, so please be nice. All of my other Fanfics are about Samurai 7, so this is definitely a change for me. xD I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club...

* * *

It was the end of the day, and Haruhi picked up the cups on the table. All the customers had just left, and she was relieved. She had a lot of homework to do, and she wanted to get home. However, she couldn't leave quite yet, because she still had to clean up.

She was carrying a tray with the cups over to the kitchen, when Tamaki and the twins ran over to her.

"Haruhi! Haruhi!" Tamaki yelled as he approached her, Hikaru and Kaoru trailing behind.

"Yes?" she said, continuing to walk with the tray. Tamaki walked right beside her, the twins on the other side, muttering to each other.

"We were wondering," Tamaki said, gesturing to himself and the twins, "Which of us you like the best!"

The twins nodded enthusiastically, while Tamaki stared at her with wide eyes.

Haruhi stopped walking, turning towards Tamaki, then Hikaru and Kaoru in turn. "L-l-like best?" she stuttered, blushing slightly.

"Yes! Do you like _us_?" The twins said in unison, "Or do you like Tamaki?"

"Um…well…"

"Come on, Haruhi, you love your daddy the most, don't you?" Tamaki whined, grabbing her hands, making the tray fall to the ground with a clatter, the cups shattering.

"Tamaki! Would you please stop that! You just cost us a lot of money. Those cups were very expensive," Kyoya said, who had looked around when the tray had fallen. Tamaki, however, paid no attention to him and continued to stare at Haruhi with wide, tear-full eyes.

"Oh, Milord! Don't pressure dear Haruhi! You just make your chances slimmer by doing that!" Hikaru said, coming up behind Haruhi. Kaoru came up behind Haruhi's other shoulder, so she was surrounded.

"Uh…" Haruhi said, turning redder and trying to back up away from Tamaki. This was a little difficult, since Tamaki had her hands grasped tightly. She finally pulled them away, and tried to turn, but instead bumped into the twins.

They put their arms around her shoulders. "So, what do ya say? _Us_ or _him_?" Kaoru said, putting a finger under her chin.

"Get your hands off her!" Tamaki said, moving forward, but the twins pulled Haruhi back, hugging her tightly.

Tamaki reached forward and grabbed Haruhi's arm from under the twins hugging and tried to pull her away from their grasp.

"No! She's ours!" the twins said, pulling her away, so that Tamaki's hand slid away from Haruhi's arm.

He stumbled slightly, then stood up. "Don't…manhandle… Haruhi!" he said, trying to get Haruhi away from the twin's hug.

"Erk… could you… please… let me… go...? Hikaru! Kaoru!" Haruhi gasped, trying to wriggle out of Hikaru's and Kaoru's tight embrace.

"Oh no, you don't! You're all ours!" Kaoru said, snuggling her.

"Someone! Help!" she cried. Tamaki jumped forward, trying to pull Hikaru off Haruhi, while Kaoru continued to hug her.

By now, the others had come to watch what was happening. Kyoya just watched with amusement in his eyes. Hunny was wide-eyed, staring at Hikaru and Tamaki fight over Haruhi. Kaoru was still snuggling her as they fought.

Haruhi had gotten one of her arms out of the twin's hug, and waved it around. "Help! _Please_! Can't anyone help get me away from these crazy guys!?"

Tamaki grabbed Haruhi's arm, pulling on it, but to no avail. Mori, however, had better luck, and lifted her out of the grappling boys.

Kaoru and Hikaru stumbled together and fell, Hikaru laying over Kaoru. Tamaki still had had a hold on Haruhi's arm, but when Mori picked her up, he slipped on the ground and fell on top of the twins.

"Gah! Get off me, Tamaki!" Hikaru said, pushing Tamaki off of him. Kaoru grunted as Hikaru pushed Tamaki off them. Hikaru got up off of Kaoru, and looked at his brother. "Oh! I'm sorry Kaoru!" With that, Hikaru bent down and helped his twin brother up.

Then they all turned to Mori who was still standing there, holding Haruhi.

"Eh…" Tamaki muttered, looking first at Mori, then at Haruhi.

"Um, Mori…you can put me down now," Haruhi said to Mori, still slightly blushing. Mori nodded, and set her on the ground.

"So, Haruhi, do you have an answer for us?" Kaoru said.

Haruhi thought for a moment, then answered; "I couldn't be able to choose even if my life depended on it."

Tamaki and the twins just gapped at her. Then the twins looked at Tamaki, who looked heart-broken. They sniggered at him, grinning widely.

"Ah, Haruhi, well, tell us if you change your mind!" The twins said at the same time. Then they turned and looked at Tamaki, who was now crouching in the corner with his arms around his knees, like all the other times Haruhi said something.

"Couldn't choose… or wouldn't?" They heard Tamaki mutter as he rocked back and forth, "or would you have chosen the twins?"

Hikaru made a face and Kaoru stuck out his tongue at Tamaki's turned back. Then they turned back toward Haruhi. "I think… you hurt Milord's feelings."

Haruhi looked at Tamaki and shrugged. "He'll get over it."

* * *

**A/N**: Thanks for reading! Please review! I hope you liked it, and I am hoping to write more Host Club fanfics, since I really like it! Pretty please review! 


End file.
